Neve ep 6 DESCULPA A DEMORA!
by Mitashi Koyuki
Summary: Machi descobre o segredo da familia Sohma e ira para casa sede ver Akito oque podera acontecer? [I Hate Summary]
1. Chapter 1

"Blah" - pensamento

(Blah) kkk - Fala

------- - Mudança de lugar

Machi estava carregando alguns livros do Grêmio infantil para uma outra sala quando apareceu Yuki.

(Yu) machi tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

(Ma) Hai, não preciso de ajuda obrigada.

Machi estava andando quando tropeçou em uma das caixas que estavam no chão ia cair quando...

POOF

Yuki havia a segurado para que não se machucar uma nuvem cinza cercou o lugar e depois de cessar revelou um ratinho cinza e as roupas de yuki estendidas no chão.

(Ma) Sohma-kun?

(Yu) Ah...Machi isso é uma...

(Ma) Maldição, por isso você sempre estava triste não é?

(Yu) Acho que sim...Ah...Poderia por favor, me levar na sala do Grêmio?E minhas roupas também, por favor?

(Ma) Hai.Machi o levou para a sala do Grêmio e esperou alguns minutos fora e...

POOF

Uma nuvem cinza saiu por debaixo da porta e a porta se abriu revelando Yuki arrumando a sua gravata.

(Yu) Arigato Machi

(Ma) Tudo bem...

Meses depois começaram os rumores na casa sede que havia mais uma garota que sabia da maldição dos doze signos, e yuki e a tal garota teriam que ir a Casa Sede.

Estavam andando normalmente indo a casa sede e Yuki estava muito preocupado com machi afinal Akito com certeza iria machucá-la ou mesmo os dois.

(Ma) Sohma-kun eu estou bem não se preocupe.

(Yu) Hai...Demo tem certeza que quer ir?

(Ma) Fomos chamados para ir então devemos ir mesmo que não queiramos ir.

(Yu) Ok...

**Genteeee isso tah horrível, mas fazer oque neh, mas, por favor, mande reviews plxx bem eh soh isso então o próximo epi vai ser melhorzinhuh.**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Ma) Sohma-kun eu estou bem não se preocupe._

_(Yu) Hai...Demo tem certeza que quer ir?_

_(Ma) Fomos chamados para ir então devemos ir mesmo que não queiramos ir._

_(Yu) Ok..._

Entraram na casa sede um pouco cautelosos, a expressão de Machi havia mudado para uma de surpresa.

(Criada) O que querem?

(Yu) Ver Akito.

(Criada) Venham comigo.

Passaram em um corredor estreito e tinha um quarto no final do corredor.

(Criada) É aqui senhor.

Entraram no quarto se sentaram nas almofadas** (Akelas almofadas estranhas ke eles se sentam ew eskecih uh nomih...) **Esperaram Akito parar de olhar a janela e olharem para eles.

(Aki) Qual é o seu nome garota?

(Ma) Machi, Kuragi Machi.

(Aki) Feh, garota insolente.

(Yu) Akito-san...

(Aki) CALE A BOCA VOCÊ ME TROUXE MAIS UMA GAROTA QUE DESCOBRIU O SEGREDO DOS SOHMAS!Disse já alterada.

(Yu) Akito-san se acalme!

(Aki) Me acalmar?COMO VOCE QUER QUE ME ACALME?Disse segurando os braços de Machi e encravado a unha dentro da pele dela, Machi fazia alguma expressão de dor.

(Aki) Kuragi Machi banida do clã por querer ir a uma escola normal quando menor?Sempre tentando dar o melhor de si para sua mãe?CRIANÇA TOLA!

(Ma) Como você?

(Aki) Sei muito de sua vida mais que imagina, como a sua historia com seu primo, sua mãe ficaria muito decepcionada...

(Ma) N-Nani? Eu não tenho nada com ele!

(Aki) Não?ENTAO QUEM ERA AQUELE GAROTO?

(Ma) N-Não sei

(Yu) "Quem?".

(Aki) VOCE SABE SIM QUEM ERA!Encravou mais suas unhas na pele de Machi que

Começara a sangrar.

(Shi) Não se preocupe Thoru-kun eles sabem se virar.

(Tho) H-Hai...

(Aki) Aquele cabelo e inconfundível, a cor dele, a cor dos olhos! Não minta!

(Ma) Você deveria reparar mais ao seu redor.Solte-me está doendo!

(Aki) QUEM TERIA AQUELA COR DE CABELO?-Olhou ao seu redor olhou para o lado vendo a pessoa que a segurava- Não você está mentindo...

--------------------------------------------

**Minna-san!! Me ajudem isso esta uma porcaria de fic preciso de imaginação!!Mi mande reviews plxx com sugestões, por favor.**

**MK- Koyuki-chan**

**Fala da autora- Ajudem-me!Vou morrer!Preciso de reviews se naun ew nun continuoooo TT**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ma) Você deveria reparar mais ao seu redor.Solte-me está doendo!_

_(Aki) QUEM TERIA AQUELA COR DE CABELO?-Olhou ao seu redor olhou para o lado vendo a pessoa que a segurava - Não você está mentindo..._

------------------------------

(Aki) Você?Como pode?Por que logo o RATO?

----------- FlashbackOn-------------

_Andava normalmente indo a sala do grêmio passando por baixo de uma bela arvore de cerejeira quando ouviu alguém a chamando._

_(??) Machi!Machi!Matte!!_

_Virou para traz e viu o ilustre presidente correndo em sua direção._

_(Yu) Machi! Pensei que não iria a alcançar nunca...Disse ofegante por causa de sua pequena "corrida"._

_(Ma) Gomen Ne._

_Conversaram animadamente quando não sabiam que alguém os observava_

_----------_FlashBackOff---------------

(Aki) Muito bem, você também será amaldiçoada só que dessa vez você ira virar um panda, e quando abraçada não importando ser do sexo masculino ou não.

(Yu) Como você pode?

(Aki) Posso tudo meu querido rato.

(Yu) Não pode amaldiçoar alguém sem mais nem menos!

Akito apenas ignorou o que Yuki falava e chamou Hatori para avisar que Machi iria viver na casa de Shigure.

(Ma) Você não pode!

(Aki) Posso tudo não se preocupe falarei com seus pais.

Saíram do recinto pegaram algumas coisas de machi na casa dela e foram para a casa de Shigure.

(Tho) Konnichi wa, Yuki-kun, Machi-san.

(Yu) Konnichi wa Honda-san.

(Ma)… Konnichi wa…

Shigure aparece do nada.

(Shi) Haa-san me avisou sobre Akito e que você ira morar aqui!!!

(Tho) Serio que bom! Disse Thoru indo abraçá-la quando...

POOF

Machi havia se transformado em uma panda fofinha com manchas pretas nas orelhas, ao redor do olho, e nas patas.

(Tho) Ahhh! Machi-san!

(Ma) ¬¬

(Yu) Hahaha...Machi acho melhor você pegar suas roupas e entrar naquele recinto disse ele apontando para uma sala vazia.

(Ma) Ta bem...Pegou suas roupas andou para o recinto indicado.E trancou a porta (Não sei como, mas ela trancou).

(Tho) Mas o que foi isso?

(??) Que barulho e esse?

(Yu) Baka Neko finalmente desceu pensei que fosse surdo.

(Kyo) baka nezumi.(Kra eu não sei se e nezumi, negumi, neguzumi isso eh mt complicado).

POOF...

Uma fumacinha branca passou pelos buraquinhos da porta da outra sala

(Kyo) o.o??

(Ma)??O.o

**Nyaaa agora ew sei como eh difícil escrever alguma coisa longa i ew ficava reclamando das pessoas ki escrevem as fics peço mil perdoes me mandem sugestões e reclamações coisas boas ou coisa assim.**


	4. Chapter 4

Uma fumacinha branca passou pelos buraquinhos da porta da outra sala

(Kyo) o.o??

(Ma)??O.o

-----------------

(Kyo) Hey nezumi dá pra explicar?

(Yu) Pensei que fosse mais esperto.

(Kyo) Ora seu. Disse tentando controlar sua raiva.

(Yu) Akito lançou uma maldição em Machi.

(Kyo) Eu percebi isso.ò.ó

(Yu) Então porque pediu para que eu explicasse?

(Kyo) Arghhh rato maldito.

(Tho) Err...Eto...

(Shi) Ohhhh vocês estão aqui!

(Ma) "Não estamos lá fora ainda"

(Shi) Hnnn vejo que Akito-san não gostou muito de você, mas tudo bem!!

Tudo estava em ordem naquela, mas ninguém se falava com ninguém principalmente Machi que evitava qualquer tipo de comentário possível, a casa estava monótona Thoru indo pra lá e pra cá sempre, Kyo havia ido ao dojo do mestre Yuki havia se enfiado em algum lugar e Shigure devia estar no quarto dele fazendo alguma coisa, Machi resolveu sair para ver as terras perto de lá vestiu uma saia qualquer e uma blusa de mangas curtas e foi em direção a porta sempre sendo cautelosa com o Shigure afinal ele era um cão não? Cães te um ouvido apurado, mas depois percebeu que não era o caso dele. Saiu da casa e se dirigiu para a direita que havia um local grande e gramado sem nada como sempre, mas podia-se fazer muitas coisas ali e pensou que ali que Thoru secava as roupas quando não iria chover.Viu todos os lugares e achou tudo muito igual então foi para o supermercado, ali estava o enorme supermercado em sua frente, mas porque estaria ali? Talvez tivesse outra coisa para fazer, andou mais um pouco e achou uma grande biblioteca, entrou e foi procurar alguns livros ficou lá boa parte de sua tarde.

Resolveu voltar quando já estava se escurecendo, mas nada de muito preocupante afinal já estava acostumada. Chegou em casa foi para o seu quarto se deitou e começou a fitar o teto não entendia porque Akito havia lhe lançado ma maldição talvez deve ser por ela achar que era dona dela mesma e do mundo, sabia que seria difícil tirar a maldição mas tentaria de qualquer modo talvez ate pediria ajuda para alguém...E pensando em ajuda foi para a cozinha ajudar Thoru com o jantar deles.Estavam pondo o jantar na mesa quando varias vozes alcançavam a residência.

" Kyon-Kitty não reclame de nada..."

(??) ...Que você não sabe.

(??) Ayame cale a boca.

(Aya) Porrqueeeee Haa-san e malvado TT

(Ha) Me lembre dessa frase da próxima vez que estiver doente.

(Aya) O que disse? Eu não disse nada alguém disse alguma coisa?

(Ma, Yu, Kyo) Gota

(Tho) Hatori-san! Ayame-san! Entrem

(Yu) Machi! Como foi sua tarde?

(Ma) - -

(Yu) Ah bem não precisa responder se não quiser...heheh.

(Shi) Minna vamos jantarr!!!

Entraram na casa e comeram normalmente...Seria normalmente se Ayame e Shigure não fossem tão...Er...Estranhos...

---------

**Obrigadah pelas reviews! Bem me desculpem meeesssssmooooo pela demora hehehe**

**Reviews:**

_Larry A. K. McDowell: _**Hehehe eh neh eu amo pandinhas e tbm eu tava sem idéias quando eu criei ela...Eu ia colocar tartaruga...Mas não ia dar muito certo...Obrigadah pela review bjs Byee.**

_SangoHigurashi: _**Muito obridagah pela review e vou tentar fazer as coisas menus complicadas e obrigada pela dica ahhh eu to lenduh u manga do furuba mas Otaku e pobre...(pelo menos eu sou) hehehe Bjos Byeee.**

_Ayame Seidoraka: _**Nyaaa ótima idéia, mas mi ajudah nas parts TT naun so boa em hentai heheMuitíssimo obrigadah pela sugestão Bjinhus Byeeee.**

**Mandem sugestões criticas xingamentos e elogios!! Obrigada por acompanharem a historia bjinhusss Byeeeeee**

**MK — Me desculpem mesmo pela demora**


	5. Chapter 5

(Shi) Minna vamos jantarr!!!

Entraram na casa e comeram normalmente...Seria normalmente se Ayame e Shigure não fossem tão...Er...Estranhos…

-----------------

Machi subiu para o quarto e se deitou na cama sem se preocupar com a roupa que estava usando, nao queria mais ficar la embaixo no meio de tanto barullho e principalmente no meio de Ayame, comecou a pensar nas possibilidades de conseguir desfazer a maldicao uma coisa muito dificil mas pensando nisso acabou dormindo.

De manha tudo mundo ja havia acordado mas Yuki nao queria acordar muito menos tentar suportar o seu irmao, mas talvez ele nao estaria la…Levantou da cama foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto, se trocou e foi para baixo.Suas expectativas estavam completamente erradas o seu irmao ainda estava naquela casa,naquela maldita casa.

(Aya) Ohayooo! Yuuuuuuukii-kunnn. Disse 'tentando' pular em cima de Yuki. Yuki simplesmente foi para a cozinha deixando seu irmao bater a cabeca na parede talvez aquilo o ajudaria a colocar seus raciocinios em ordem, se ele tiver raciocinio…Yuki ajudou Thoru e Machi a colocar a mesa e comeram a desjejum calmamente.(Dessa vez nao teve a interferencia do Shi-kun I duh Aya-kun heh)

Thoru estava tirando a mesa quando alguem tocou a campainha (Aya I Ha jah foram embora okz) ela foi atender a porta e viu Rin na porta.

(Tho) Ohayo Isuzu-san.

(Rin) Yo, fiquei sabendo que tem mais uma almaldicoada nao e? Ela quer desfazer a maldicao tambem?

(Tho) Ahhh hai! Vamos para la ela esta no quarto.

Subiram as escadas e foram em direcao ao quarto de Machi onde ela se escontrava em uma escrivaninha escrevendo alguma coisa. Entraram sem nehuma cerimonia.

(Tho) Machi-san esta e Sohma Isuzu, ela pode nos ajudar a desfazer a maldicao

Machi ao ouvir sobre desfazer a maldicao rapidamente olhou para onde as duas estavam e se levantou

(Ma) …Kuragi Machi…

Sentaram-se na cama de Machi e Rin comecou a falar

(Rin) Muito bem, voce nao e uma das almaldicoadas dos doze signos talvez desfazer a maldicao pode ser bem diferente mas tudo que sei sobre os doze que e, a maldicao esta para acabar dizem que somos os ultimos e tambem ja tem pessoas com a maldicao ja desfeita como Kureno e Momiji.

(Ma) Voce conhece alguem que possa nos ajudar?

(Rin) Talvez uma…Mas ele ja nos contou de tudo que sabe agora precisamos descobrir sozinhas.

(Tho) E se pedirmos ajuda ao Kureno?

(Rin) Nao sei ele nao parece uma pessoa confiavel.

(Tho) E o senhor Mestre?

(Rin) Vamos.

Rin. Thoru e Machi foram para o dojo do Mestre e ficaram esperando o mestre chegar ate que depois de alguns minutos o Mestre chegou.

(Mes) Em o que posso ajuda-las?

Elas explicaram o que queriam e o mestre apenas falou que nao sabia sobre muita coisa sobre a maldiao alheia mas disse que lhe contaria tudo que sabia, falou sobre as possibilidades da maldi;ao ser desfeita com facilidade como realizar algumas coisas ou como elas podem ser dificeis de serem desfeitas, o mestre falou tudo que sabia elas agradeceram e foram embora.

Pararam em uma praca mais tranquila para que elas possam converser com calma.Cada uma falou o que pensava sobre isso e comecou a ficar tarde entao elas voltaram para suas casas.

Thoru foi fazer a janta Machi subiu as escadas e se deparou com Yuki.

(Yu) Yo, onde estava?

(Ma) Andando…Porque?

(Yu) Eu sei de uma coisa sobre a sua maldicao.

--------------------------

**Minna-san Gomen neee!!!Eu atrazei muuuuiiiito a fics me perdoem TT eu estava estudanduh e a minha nova escola nao eh muito legal para dar coisas faceis ceis mi intendem neh??GomennnTT**

**Reviews-**

_Ayame Seydoraka-_** Nyaaaa Ce tava zuanduhhh TT vo choravira emo apaga as luzes e chora, depois de algum tempo… Muito bem! Esquece a istoriah di vira emo bem fico feliz que voce tenha gostado no ep passado e espero que goste desse tambem heh me desculpe pela demora para postar mas eh soh vc kit ah mandanduh review TT bem mas mesmo assim vlws heh.**

**Muito obrigadah eu aceito elogios e xingamentos desde que falem onde melhorar a fic xDD**

**MK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minna…Gomen neee a demoraaa eu sei que estou demorando muito…mas fazeh uke neh?Tou meih sein ideiah… mas uma amiga minha me OBRIGOU a continuar… mas inton lah vamux noix.**

(Yu) Yo, onde estava?

(Ma) Andando…Porque?

(Yu) Eu sei de uma coisa sobre a sua maldicao.

-------------------- (Ma) O que? De onde tirou isso? (Yu) Venha comigo vamos ate um lugar mais calmo… Machi apenas o seguiu para for a da casa indo ate um lugar perto da floresta que ali tinha foram ate um lugar que machi infelismente nao sabia onde, chegando no local observou que era um espaco aberto grande, pouco florido. (Yu) Muito bem… Eu ouvi de algumas velhas la da sede mas nao tenho certeza que e isso… Mas vou falar do mesmo jeito, e algo do tipo "Uma promessa da pessoa amada devera ser feita para que a maldicao acabe" acho que voce entendeu nao e? (Ma) Hai… "promessa…" Voltaram para a casa sem trocarem nenhuma palavra mas tambem nao era o que queriam, Machi saiu da casa por que precisava pensar um pouco sobre oq eu Yuki havia falaco para ela… Mas talvez precisasse ajuda de alguem… de via ligar para alguem mas acabou desistindo porque seria estranho falar isso… Machi andou para cidade adentro achando um parquinho de diversoes, sentou- se no balanco e comecou a pensar, que tipo de promessa sera que era? Mas tambem aquilo o que ele falou e muito estranho, virou a cabeca do lado e viu uma familia consersando. _(Chibi) Okaa-san daqui a alguns meses vso nevar nao e?_ _(Mae) Calro que sim! Ai podemos bricar mais. Respondeu a mae feliz_ Mas era claro! Neve daqui a alguns meses vai comecar a nevar e _ele _vai poder cumprir a promessa que havia feito para mim, mas hesitou por um momento… se ele nao lembrasse da promessa que havia feito? A pelo menos 6 meses atras?Machi nao conseguiu solucionar essa pergunta mas apenas pensou pelo lado positive mas permaneceu ali vendo as criancas brincarem com felicidade no resto do parque… Yuki estava sentado no sofa que havia no aposento comecou a pensar se havia feito a coisa certa pois nem mesmo ele havia entendido o que a velha tinha falado talvez…havia entendido um pouco mas nao tinha tempo para isso por que Shigure havia voltado. Ja tinha que voltar ja estava ficando tarde, tinha que esperar apenas alguns meses para que ela conseguisse sair dessa maldicao mas tambem ela achou o proprio pensamento muito egoista pois estava pensando apenas em si mesma e nao gostava disso foi em direcao da casa entrando dentro dela e sentindo o cheiro da comida tipica que Tohru fazia. Jantaram subiram para os seus quartos, amanha ainda tinham um longo dia de escola pela frente… De manha Machi acordou foi para o banheiro despiu-se e foi tomar uma ducha mesmo naquele frio, ja estava comecando o inverno mas ainda faltava muito para que comessase a nevar mas estava quase la para que ela se livrase da maldicao ,saiu do box e vestiu-se foi para baixo e viu Tohru. (Tho) Bom dia Machi (Ma) …Bom dia… Depois de uma secao de bom dias eles tomaram café e foram correndo para a escola porque ja estavam atrasados, as tres primeiras aulas foram normais para todos, na hora do almoco Yuki e Machi foram para a sala do Gremio. (Nabe) Finalmente! Eu ja estava me preparando de ir ate o velorio dos dois!  
(Yu) Voce exagera nas coisas… (Nabe) Eu? Que nada! Muiiito bemm vai ter festival de inverno! Como vamos organizarr?? (Yu) Vamos fazer na quadra do colegio como sempre fizemos, e Kakeru nada de inventar e falar que vai ter fogueiras! (Nabe) Enato vai poder ter fogos de artificiooo!!?? (Yu) gota Muito bem Kimi fale com os funcionarios sobre as cadeiras e o espaco que iremos usar (Ki) Kimi ja esta fazendo isso Yun-yun. (Yu) Agora que comida faremos… …Depois de longas horas decidindo isso… (Nabe) Finalmentee!! (Yu) Agora comunique aos funcionarios sobre isso. (Nabe) Porque eu? Os secretarios servem para que?OUVIU TAMPINHA? (Nao) Arghh ja entendi nao precisa gritar seu imbecil. Apos acabarem a discussao cada um foi para a sua casa Yuki foi junto de Machi pois os outros ja haviam voltado para casa, no caminha de volta nenhum dos dois trocaram nenhuma palavra mas Machi viu um pedaco de alguma coisa branca cair na sua frente entao olhou para cima e estava chovendo coisas brancas e pensou " Esta nevando…"   
---------------------- **Nyaaa minna gomen pela demorahh!!!aiai…** **Recebi apenas uma review TT mas do mesmo jeito muito obrigada pelas reviews anterioress… hehe**   
_Marina:_**Aqui esta o que havia demorado!!! Esperuh que tenha gostado muito desse chappie mas eh ke a preguica fala alto neh hehe**   
**Bem eu qro reviews!!! Sejam xingamentos, sugestoes ou elogioss!! Obrigada pelas reviews!! Byeee**   
**MK**


End file.
